Soul Calibur: Battles of the Ages (Thevideotour1's version)
Soul Calibur: Battles of the Ages is a weapon based fighting game made by the Namco and Nickelodeon fans. This game is for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Features Features in Soul Calibur: Battles of the Ages include: Create-a-Soul Create-A-Soul allows players to construct their very own characters by donning them with an assortment of clothing parts such as armor or robes. The player may also change the character's hairstyle color, eye color, skin color and facial features, ranging from young to old as well as voices. As the player completes tasks through the game, more parts can be unlocked for availability. Depending on the parts chosen, the character's alignment (good or evil) and personality (loud and brash or quiet and reserved) will change, which influences their dialogue in battle as well as their Destined Battle in Tales of Souls and Quick Play. Character construction first starts with the creation's gender, followed by their fighting style and weapon. All 13 jobs are and all the armor (inculding unlockable ones) are available at the start, but new armor can be unlocked. 9 of the styles also contain Soul styles, which allows the character to use the same weapons and fighting style as the playable characters. The Swordmaster style allows the creation to select all custom character disciplines and the Soul of Olcadan discipline. Soul Arena Contains two modes; Quick Play mode, in which the player fights through a gauntlet of opponents ending with Abyss, in the vein of the Arcade Mode of previous games; and Mission mode, in which the player chooses from a list of battles which feature unusual circumstances to overcome. Tales of Souls Choose one of the characters and lead them on a journey around the world, searching the Soul Edge. The player is given the option to choose what path the character takes, and depending on the choices made, and whether the player has lost a match, either Abyss or Night Terror will be fought as the final boss. There are also optional battles entitled 'Prepare to Defend Yourself' in which either a bonus character or unplayable character is faced; these battles may not be retried if lost, but the story progresses regardless. Also, created characters can be playble in this mode. Chronicles of the Sword A separate storyline from the main Soul series. Players create a protagonist through the Create-a-Soul feature and goes through a series of battles in the vein of strategy RPGs such as the Fire Emblem series, with battles being resolved as traditional Soulcalibur-style matches. The characters can level up, which increases their effectiveness in these battles. All Extra Weapons make a return from Soulcalibur II. The system is once again changed, this time based solely on abilities; normally 2 per weapon, 4 per Ultimate, and 3 occasionally. Icons are displayed telling every effect in detail for each weapon. Characters Nearly all characters who have been featured in a Soul series. Abyss from Soul Calibur III returned to this game, but only as an non-playable enemy character appearing on the final stage of Tales of Souls and Quick Play. Returning Characters *Amy - Rapier *Arthur - Katana *Astaroth - Giant Axe *Cassandra - Sword and Shield *Cervantes - Long Sword and Pistol Sword *Greed - Dual Kunai *Hwang - Dao *Ivy - Snake Sword *Kilik - Bo Staff *Li Long - Dual Nunchaku *Lizardman - Ax and Shield *Maxi - Nunchaku *Mitsurugi - Katana *Miser - Katana and Shuriken *Nightmare - Zweihänder *Olcadan - All Weapons *Raphael - Rapier *Revenant - Wave Swords *Rock - Giant Mace *Seong Mi-Na - Zanbatou *Setsuka - Iaitō Hidden in an Oilpaper Parasol *Siegfried - Zweihänder *Sophitia - Sword and Shield *Taki - Dual Kodachi *Talim - Dual Tonfa *Tira - Ring Blade *Voldo - Dual Katars *Xianghua - Jian *Yoshimitsu - Katana and Sashimono *Yun-seong - Dao *Zasalamel - Death Scythe Voice cast English Cast *Alyson Kiperman as Miser *Charles Klausmeyer as Raphael *Crispin Freeman as Siegfried *Cynthia Holloway as Taki *Dave Mellow as Arthur *David Jeremiah as Olcadan *Diane Holmby as Sophitia *Ed Cunningham as Mitsurugi *Erika Lenhart as Seong Mi-na *Grant George as Kilik *Heather Halley as Cassandra *Heather Hogan as Amy *Hynden Walch as Talim *Jennifer Hale as Tira *John Cleese as Greed *Keith Silverstein as Zasalamel *Lani Minella as Ivy *Leonardo DiCaprio as Hwang *Michael McConnohie as Astaroth *Michael Reisz as Yun-seong *Mitch Urban as Yoshimitsu *Steve Van Wormer as Maxi *Tara Platt as Setsuka *Tim Curry as Li Long *Wally Burr as Rock *Wally Wingert as Cervantes *Wendee Lee as Xianghua Character Creation (English Cast) *Christy Lynn as Woman *Cristina Pucelli as Girl 2 *Dan Woren as Man *David Gallagher as Young Man 2 *E.G. Daily as Boy *Heather Hogan as Young Girl *Jay Lerner as Young Man 1 *Lee Everest as Old Man *Lisa Ortiz as Girl 1 Japanese Cast *Aya Hisakawa as Xianghua *Chikao Ōtsuka as Greed *Fujiko Takimoto as Taki *Hironori Miyata as Li Long *Houko Kuwashima as Seong Mi-Na *Kanehira Yamamoto as Arthur *Kanako Tateno as Amy *Kaori Yamagata as Miser *Kosei Hirota as Nightmare *Kōsuke Toriumi as Yun-seong *Mamoru Miyano as Hwang *Masumi Asano as Tira *Michiko Neya as Sophitia *Minoru Inaba as Rock *Nanaho Katsuragi as Setsuka *Nobutoshi Canna as Maxi *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Siegfried *Norio Wakamoto as Yoshimitsu *Reiko Takagi as Cassandra *Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Astaroth *Shigenori Souya as Olcadan *Sōichirō Hoshi as Kilik *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Mitsurugi *Yasunori Masutani as Raphael *Yukari Tamura as Talim Character Creation (Japanese Cast) *Hirofumi Tanaka as Young Man 1 *Hiromi Konno as Girl 2 *Kanako Tateno as Young Girl *Keiji Hirai as Old Man *Kimiko Saitou as Woman *Masaya Takatsuka as Man *Minami Takayama as Boy *Naoki Imamura as Young Man 2 *Noriko Uemura as Old Woman *Yuki Makishima as Girl 1 Trivia *Assassin and Berserker from Soul Calibur III returned to this game. In Tales of Souls mode, they can now speak. In Soul Calibur 3, they did not. *This is the first game to customize a standard character. *Starting with this game, the custom characters who use the Soul of disciplines can do all pre-fight and win animations. In Soul Calibur 3, they did two of them. *Starting with this game, Amy can speak when starting and engaging the battle and can grunt/yell while fighting. In Soul Calibur 3, she did not speak. *Starting with this game, the NPCs in both Tales of Souls and Chronicles of the Sword can use both custom character disicplines and Soul of disciplines. In Soul Calibur 3, they did not use the Soul of disciplines. *Starting with this game, standard characters appear in Chronicles of the Sword as allies. In Soul Calibur 3, they appear as NPCs in that mode, but they are at level 60. *Starting with this game, the NPCs in Chronicles of the Sword who use the Wave Sword discipline start to speak words. In Soul Calibur 3, they did not. *Starting with this game, custom characters who use the Soul of Voldo and Soul of Lizardman disciplines start to speak words. In Soul Calibur 3, they did not. *The custom characters voices now has a pitch adjustment. *Custom characters can now be selectable in Tales of Souls Mode. *In this game, standard characters (including Amy) are now made of Create-a-Soul parts.